Rats
Rats is a three-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Hector, it involves the crew cooking meth and selling it to a rival gang in order to gain information on Hector's enemies that are fleeing Washington, D.C. Day 1 Assets rats-day1-blueprint.png|Day 1 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-floodlights.png|Floodlights Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Locate rival gangs cooks. #Cook and load three bags of meth into van. #Escape Walkthrough Arguably the hardest day of the heist, the group starts outside a derelict, small building that belongs to Mendoza and houses a meth lab. The crew is instructed to enter it and have the cooks produce the meth needed for a deal. Upon entering the building, some of Mendoza's gangsters execute the cooks and attempt to fight off the group. With the cooks dead and the police incoming, the group is forced to cook the meth themselves. With the assistance of Bain they gather the needed chemicals and set to work in cooking the needed bags of meth while fending off the assaulting police force. Bain feeds the group instructions on which chemicals to use. The chemicals are caustic soda, muriatic acid, hydrogen chloride, which can be found in the basement of the house, the bathroom underneath the stairs, a pickup truck parked nearby, and/or the outdoor sheds, which can be opened with a lockpick or bullets. If the crew uses the wrong chemical, the lab explodes downing any players near the lab and setting the second story of the building on fire. Bain may get the ingredients wrong, however, but will correct himself eventually should the crew wait for Bain to clarify the chemical choice. Once the crew has cooked three bags, they can take them to the nearby extraction van and escape. The crew can stay and cook up to seven bags of meth for additional cash and better results on Day 2. Tactics General Advice #Once the heist starts, hurry up and find a full set of ingredients #Check hard to reach locations first #Open the sheds even if you dont take ingredients from them yet #Run the bags to the car and get more ingredients in between the assaults #Tell your teammates where they can/cannot find more ingredients #Turn on subtitles in options so you can see what Bain is telling you #Bain tells different lines to different players. Communicate when in doubt #One bag requires one of each ingredient. It makes sense to have a dedicated cook for each bag #When adding an ingredient, read caption to make sure you're adding what you were trying to add #Barricade windows. There are three sets of planks available #Stay upstairs during an assault #Forget the lights Ingredient spawns Check spawns in the following order (hardest to less hard to reach) #White truck parked by the house #Shed behind the house #Basement of the house #Shed in front of the house #Bathroom in the house Cooking In multiplayer, the required ingredient is synchronized across all players, but the dialogue from Bain is not. Add muriatic acid if you hear: *''I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it.'' *''Add muriatic acid, to continue the process!'' *''Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more.'' *''Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there.'' *''Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it.'' *''Cooking away fine - needs more acid though.'' *''OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid.'' *''Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right?'' *''Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there.'' Add caustic soda if you hear: *''I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in.'' *''Add caustic soda to continue the process!'' *''It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda!'' *''Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get?'' *''Caustic soda - yep, thats it. Go for it.'' *''Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah.'' *''Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right?'' *''Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it.'' *''I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy.'' Add hydrogen chloride if you hear: *''I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be.'' *''Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process!'' *''It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure.'' *''It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK.'' *''Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank?'' *''Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right?'' *''This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something.'' *''Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen.'' *''Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride.'' *''Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda.'' Day 2 Assets rats-day2-map.png|Day 2 Map (Bain's Guide) Objectives #Trade meth for information. #Acquire information. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew enters the territory of a vicious gang with the bags of meth cooked from the previous day. The plan is to trade the group the meth for information on where Mendoza is. Depending on how many bags of meth the group brought and luck, the deal can either go off without a problem or descend into a firefight. If the deal goes well, the group will be led to the info in a safe and can then leave. If the players traded any extra bags of meth after the required three, the gangsters will give the group bags of cash equal to the amount of extra bags they brought. The deal can fail in several ways and places: * The crew does not have enough meth bags. * Too many players attempt to pick up the info. * A player attacks a gangster. * A player attempts to push past a gangster. * A player sprints. * A player looks the sights. * The gangsters ambush the players after they place the meth bags on the truck. * The gangsters attack the group while they are in route to the get the info. * The gangsters attack the group as they are about to get their info. * The police ambush the group before the trade begins. * A player takes back a bag of meth once it is traded. If the crew did not bring at least three bags, they can choose to sneak in and attempt to find the info stealthily. Gangsters can be killed silently as the group makes its way through the buildings, and gangsters do not carry pagers. In the rare case that the police arrive mid-deal, the gangsters will flee the area, and ignore the crew and police. This can be used to the crew's advantage, as they can take back the meth bags and locate the intel without concern of the gangsters burning it. However, if a player shoots a gangster, they will open fire on the crew while they are fleeing. If the deal goes wrong, then the crew will be instructed to quickly find the intel, which is hidden in one of possibly several safes, before a gangster burns it. The intel can be in any one of three nearby buildings, and is usually well guarded. If the crew is able to find the safe containing the intel, then it will need to be opened. At this point, the police will be notified and begin attacking the crew. Once the crew acquires the intel or discovers that it was destroyed, they can escape to the van. However, the crew can also take back the meth bags for extra cash, regardless of whether or not the deal went smoothly. Day 3 Assets rats-day3-blueprint.png|Day 3 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) asset-acepilot-rats.png|Ace Pilot Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Kill all of the Mendoza gang members. #(Optional) Steal as many bags of cash as possible. #Escape. Walkthrough The final day is very simple, but may become difficult if the crew chooses to stay behind for the cash. Alex the helicopter pilot drops the crew off on a bridge where the FBI are escorting Mendoza members out of Washington, D.C. The crew must travel along the bridge to the bus and kill all the gang members aboard. Once accomplished, the crew can return to Alex and escape at any point. However, the bus is filled with between 12 to 16 suitcases of money. Most of them contain a timebomb that will be activated once the money is taken from the suitcase, so if a player decides to take any of the money, then they must be prepared to either flee from the bus or very quickly defuse the bomb – do not throw the bag before defusal. The bombs can only be defused if the crew obtained the intel from Day 2. If any of the bombs explode, then the bus will explode, down any players in or near the bus, and destroy all the money inside. Hence, it is advised that all money bags should be thrown away from the bus as soon as possible. If the crew takes more bags than they can escape with, then they should wait for the extraction helicopter to arrive because the escape helicopter cannot take loot bags unless carried by a player. When the helicopter arrives, the crew can throw all of their bags into it, but must protect the helicopter from police fire and be careful not to throw the bags into the water. Achievements Trivia *The bodies of the cooks can be bagged and carried at any time, even after the police arrive. *This was the longest and most complex heist included in the beta. *Caustic Soda is also known as Sodium Hydroxide, a strong base. Muriatic acid and Hydrogen Chloride are identical chemicals at the molecular level, with the former being a solution of the latter. While the process depicted in the contract is extremely simplified, the three ingredients are common components used in synthesising methampthetamine. Muriatic Acid/HCl combined with Caustic Soda gives salt water. *Rats is fastest way to gain EXP. Fail cooking at day 1 (1-2 m.), find intel (or dont) at day 2 (1-3 m.), kill gangsters at day 3 (1-2 m., you don't even have to enter the bus, just climb the car near the front of the bus). Overkill + pro job gives 160k EXP, and takes about 10m. of time, even in solo. *The description in Bain's guide of day one of this heist is a reference to the TV Show Breaking Bad, in which a high school chemistry professor turns his life to crime (producing and selling meth) once he is diagnosed with lung cancer and struggles to pay for his treatment with just his salary as an educator. *The color of the Crystal Meth that is cooked during Day 1 is blue, this may also be a reference to the TV Show Breaking Bad, in which the main protagonist, Walter White, cooks Crystal Meth that is blue in color due to a chemical process. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Rats